Christmas Miracle: Life or Death
by terra hotaru
Summary: Chance meeting at Target that led into craziness and miracles. Demyx would surely need two miracles to get by, getting through Roxas’ threats, Zexion’s quietness, and Axel’s insane bet. Okay, make that three. Zemyx. AkuRoku. For Lifes.Lover.


Chance meeting at Target that led into craziness and miracles. Demyx would surely need two miracles to get by, getting through Roxas' threats, Zexion's quietness, and Axel's insane bet. Okay, make that three. Zemyx. AkuRoku.

**Warning: **Screwed up and devilish Roxas and Axel (this is the twisted part of AkuRoku). Thanks for taking the poll!!! :D Some M rating thing—that's why this is rated M. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you! Now, on with the madness!! :D don't think this is tame. It might look so at first. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why I'm suddenly doing this when it has been centuries since…ah anyway, no, no, no. I don't own. Not mine. Nope.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to **Lifes(dot)Lover** supporting me all along and for being such an awesome friend! I wouldn't be here without her. :3 XD And I don't suppose I need any other reasons. :3

**Special Thanks: **to **AkuRokuTurkTrainee** for the awesome suggestion on the gift! Woot, this story would be stuck forever in eternity without her. And of course, to **mei lynn 64. **She's the one giving me inspiration on the newspaper thing. XD and also to **Jayrin Paige **for the support and the insanity of chatting and working with her. Awesome! :D Thank you! Love ya all!!!

Another Zemyx attempt of mine. :D I'm a pure AkuRoku writer, so don't kill me and of course, there's some AkuRoku here. xD because I love them SO much!!! :D Enjoy!!!

**Christmas Miracle: Life or Death.**

There were a lot of things that Demyx couldn't figure out. The Mohawk blonde was a very cheerful teen, curious of the world. He wondered about a lot of things, but couldn't quite find out the answers to the things that he wondered about. Like, why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Nevertheless, whenever he sputtered out those questions, people would eye him with the most awkward and peculiar look, giving him the looks that purely said '_You're a moron'. _

Certainly, Demyx was _not_ a moron—far from it. He was just curious like a little baby that was just born to the world—wondering about a lot of things. Demyx was always cheerful, but like any human being, there were times when he was miserable and sad. However, in general, Demyx was always a ray of sunshine that cheered everyone's day up.

Everyone was expecting the Christmas to come. The winter break was especially exciting for everyone. Finals were over and nobody took a single care in the world. People were buying gifts, setting up Christmas trees in the house, picking up relatives from the airport, making some treats for the kids, sitting at the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa, and kids were waiting for Santa to come through their chimneys.

Demyx was especially excited with winter break. His nightmares were finally over—finals were finally over. However, with the end of finals, that also meant that his new job was beginning. He had applied for a job to help within a storage room in the mall, appointed to take care of taking in the boxes of products that were sent in to for Christmas sale. It was basically a labor job with average pay. Demyx always ended up going home with a sore back and pained neck. It was definitely not a good kink to have for Christmas.

Knowing Demyx for long, you would know that Demyx was really enjoying his job even though he got all the nasty after effects. He loved every single thing that he did in his life and he tried his best to not regret anything. It was a good way to live, it was the best style of life, and he was happy. Very happy. Christmas was coming sure and he was sure that every sort of miracle would happen—at least, he hoped so. He was selfless and he wouldn't mind if everyone's wish was fulfilled even though it meant sacrificing his. His mind changed instantly when he met a certain boy.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where the kid's toy part is?" asked a teen politely.

Demyx, who was arranging products to the shelves, immediately snapped his neck to give his undivided attention to the customer. His cheerful grin immediately vanished when he knew that he had come face to face with the most beautiful boy he had ever met in his life. His heart began to pound wildly and he silently cursed how he was unable to control his emotion as easily as everyone else did. He swallowed the lump that had recently formed in his throat. The male standing in front of him was simply gorgeous and he was not afraid to admit that he was gay—at least, only for that customer. The slate haired teen had lilac bangs that were obscuring half of his face, making him have the oh-so-mysterious impression and indeed, Demyx felt that the male in front of him was very mystifying.

There was a very awkward silence occurring between the two of them in a while. The male merely stood there, motionless, crossing his arms, waiting patiently for an answer. He gave the employee a time to think. "Zex, Axel found where it is!" a blond boy yelled from afar, and then he ran towards the enticed Demyx and the waiting Zexion. "Uh, you guys okay?" the blond boy inquired nicely.

"I'm okay," the slate haired man answered. "It seems he's not," he pointed to the other blond.

"Oh really?" the blond boy grinned widely. "Hello? Anybody in there?" he waved his hands in front of Demyx playfully.

"Ah? Oh!" Demyx jumped. "I'm sorry. I seemed to have…zoned out," he scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, it's okay. Most people zoned out seeing Axel too," the blond laughed.

"Roxas, you're giving the wrong impression."

"What I said is true," Roxas nodded, crossing his arms, mocking Zexion's pose.

"Oh, the kid's toy department is at…" Demyx spoke, finally remembered what he needed to do before he was beguiled by the lilac haired teen.

"Right corner!" Roxas cut in, pointing to the area where what they were searching for belonged. "Axel found it, like I said! Let's go, Zex. Before that pyromaniac starts incinerating every little kid off," the little blond laughed sadistically, tugging on his friend's sleeves.

"Incinerate?" Demyx raised one of his eyebrows. "Is there anything that I should do to avoid that from happening?"

"Roxas is enough to tame Axel," Zexion replied.

Roxas blushed and laughed. "I'm sure Axel would articulate that in every way possible. He's got too many kinks for his own sake. Now, let's go Zex. Pronto!"

"Thank you for the help," the lilac haired teen smiled lightly. The smile was almost unnoticeable, but the careful eye of Demyx could catch the smile easily and he instantly blushed.

"I…I didn't help with anythi—" before he could finish his sentence, he paused. Zexion was already gone, disappearing into the crowds that went to Target for last minute Christmas shopping. "Nice to meet you, Zexion," he muttered under his breath, feeling happy that he met him, thinking whether they would meet again or not.

--

It was another boring day at Target, three days before Christmas. Demyx was tracing around Target, looking around to find any mess—if there was any, he would stop and rearrange them, cleaning up every single mess—he was paid to do that after all.

Even though it was Monday, Target was still loaded with people, mostly mothers and children, buying Christmas gifts for their families. The wonderful scent of Starbucks coffee travelled from the far corner of the area into Demyx's nose. Demyx smiled, breathing a sigh, wanted to get the coffee for himself, but he had promised that he would lay off caffeine. He had been consuming too much caffeine in his finals week, trying to keep himself up so he could study.

He got back to his job again, walking around the area, attending to customers who would need his help. Little to no people asked for his help. It was common for him to have nothing to do. "Excuse me," a voice called out. Demyx quickly turned around to regard whoever was calling him. He could have sworn that he had heard that voice before. "It's you again," the same teen from yesterday spoke. Amusement and surprise were written all over his face that wasn't covered by his silky bangs.

"Oh, hi. Zexion, right?" Demyx tried a smile. The blond bit the insides of his mouth in order to suppress his blush. Why was his heart beating so fast every time he saw this teen called Zexion?

"Yes," the teen nodded.

"Do you need any help?" Demyx tried his usual tone he used when he was dealing with customers. He was currently wondering how they met again, considering that Zexion had done his Christmas shopping the day before. Why had he gone back to the same Target that he worked in? Did he find whatever thing he was looking for the day before? How come so many questions sprang up to his mind? Demyx could only blame his curious side.

"Yes, Axel is on..._rampage_ on aisle three. Could you please come to help?"

"Axel?" Demyx shook his head, feeling that the name was a bit familiar. "Oh, he's your friend you mentioned yesterday? Aisle three? And rampage?" Demyx panicked almost immediately and he quickly took Zexion's hand and ran off to aisle three which was the snacks department.

There, the Mohawk blond stopped, starting with his mouth wide open while still holding the other teen's hand. His eyes were bulging out. He couldn't believe what was happening. If he were wearing glasses, he would be correcting it by now with his middle finger. "I want you to help, not to stare," Zexion spoke out firmly, his eyes was slightly narrowed at the sight.

"Uh, oh! Yeah, right!" Demyx instantly blush when he noticed that he had been holding the other male's hand all along. He quickly retracted said hand and shoved it into his jeans' pocket. He shifted his attention immediately to prevent his dirty thoughts from thinking any further.

In front of him was the sight of two boys moaning, starving for each other. It was quite a sight to see actually, seeing as for the month Demyx had been working in Target, nothing like that had ever happened before. Oh no, nothing even get close to _that!_

The canned foods and bags of snacks could be seen falling down to the floor, spreading wildly. Right there, Axel was pushing Roxas to the shelves. His hands were working to grope every part of the lithe blond's body and said blond was squirming beneath the redhead's touch. Their lips were latched on each other's. Elicits of moans could be heard once in a while. Their tongues were battling and wet sounds could be heard filling the area. Roxas seemed to be enjoying the whole thing as he sighed and took Axel's tongue in. While Axel got more daring every time he heard moans and gasps coming out of the blond's mouth. "Roxas..." he sighed.

"Humpph... Axel..." Roxas moaned. "We're...in Target..." the blond sighed while still kissing the redhead in front of him fervently. His hands were working to bring the redhead closer, pulling their lips even closer together. None of them seemed to want to be separated soon. Crimson burst out to both boy's face who were standing by there, watching with awe.

Demyx released a huge mocking cough soon afterwards, hoping that it was enough warning for the two boys who were in the hot of doing their own thing. For really, two boys making out in Target?! Demyx really hadn't seen that before and he thought that it was kinda...cute...in a sense... _'Oh no, I'm going crazy. __**That **__is far from cute!'_ he shouted at himself inwardly. However, deep down, he knew that it was indeed, cute.

Demyx's cough was not enough since the boys were still going on with their little love ministrations. Kids who were passing by the alleys to grab some snacks for Christmas shrieked. "Eeek! Mom! There's..." with that said, they quickly ran away in search of their mothers. Opposite rules applied to teenagers. Girls who were passing by to grab some snack squealed, watching Axel and Roxas excitedly. Some were frustrated, some were disgusted, some politely stepped away, deciding to take the snacks later, when whatever problems had been solved. Parents merely shook their heads and gave looks of disgust, some with empathy.

"Alright. That's enough, you two! Go get a bed!" Demyx shouted, getting close enough to use his hands to pull both boys away. However, Axel and Roxas stuck like they were glued by the mighty super glue. "Seriously, you need to stop. You're ruining kid's eyes and you're..."

"Go on! Go on! We could watch all day!" the girls, who were still there watching, taking pictures with their cell phones, cheered.

"Hey, you shouldn't be supporting them!" Demyx protested.

"It's hard to separate Axel when he's on the go," Zexion informed. The Mohawk blond yelped. Since when did Zexion stand beside him? "Especially when he got people cheering for him...Look," Zexion pointed bluntly and the blond looked to where the teen was pointing to. "Roxas is already out of breath. It's not surprising if he ended up fainting," he added with flat, emotionless tone, watching without the slightest bit of amusement or interest.

"Oh...okay..." Demyx blinked. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"That's why I got you to come here, isn't it?" Zexion countered wisely.

Demyx scoffed, releasing a huge breath he had been holding in. "Hey, hey. Enough you two, take it somewhere else," he tried to break them off again, but to no avail.

"Shut up," Axel yelled in-between his kiss and smirked. Without spending any precious time, he returned to his blond.

"Help..." Roxas sighed, trying to push the redhead off, but he was much too weak compared to the giant redhead.

Demyx frowned. He was angered and at the same time, amused. He stepped back a little until he reached a basket full of snacks with a newspaper on top of the stack. He reached and grabbed the paper then rolled it up. After that, he stepped up to hit Axel's head with the rolled up newspaper. Axel finally stopped with his Roxas conquest. "Ow, hey. What'd ya do that for?" he cried, holding his head which had been abused by the newspaper.

"Stop. Right now. And go find somewhere else for your sexual escapades," Demyx growled. "Leave Roxas out," he added.

"But… I liked it," Roxas grinned sheepishly, blushing.

Demyx's jaw dropped; he tried his best to hold back his laughter. "Just…go somewhere else."

"See, Ax. Told ya it's not a great thing to do that in Target," Roxas commented, smiling.

"But, you're the one…"

Roxas still kept a smile on his face when he stomped his feet down on Axel. "Ow!!!" Axel cried, jumping in pain.

"Oh, Axel seemed hurt. I'd better take him back to the car. Zexion, find the…stuffs we're looking for, okay?" Roxas said, holding Axel's arm. "You there!" he remarked, staring at Demyx.

Demyx looked to the left, right, behind him, up above him, and he finally returned his attention to the smaller blond in front of him. "Me?" he asked dumb-foundedly, using his index finger to point at himself.

"Yes, you!" Roxas hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"Roxas…" Zexion released a small sigh.

"What me?" Demyx inquired foolishly, grinning.

Roxas narrowed his eyes into slits while still holding the redhead. "You had better take care of Zexion. If he gets lost or lose a single strand of his hair or even died, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life. I'll kill you, I'll slit you, and I'll butcher you to pieces and feed it to my dog. I'll drill your heart out and brew it into soup, giving it to Axel to make him strong."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Axel commented, grinning, "Owww!!!" he cried again after the lithe blond pinched him, _hard_.

"I'll chainsaw your intestines out and sell it to the black market. I'll fork your kidneys and donate them to the hospital," the blond continued in his low, dark voice. "I'll…"

"That's enough, Roxas…" Zexion cut in, chuckling.

Demyx's face had paled by then. He merely stared at Roxas in awe, imagining every single thing that Roxas said happening in his little land of imagination—the blood, the gore, his intestines, his kidneys, his eyes, and the insane little Roxas laughing while watching all that happening, inflicting even more pain. It was like watching a little psycho thriller flick in 3-D. The taller blond could feel his stomach churning.

"I doubt I would die in Target. Unless, there's suddenly a terrorist attack in here," Zexion stated his thought.

Roxas smiled his most cute and innocent smile. He cheered up immensely. "Yeah. Anyway, take care of Zexion, you," he narrowed his eyes again. "Demyx…nice to meet you. Take care of Zexion!" he said cheerily. "Or else…" he hissed, his tone turned dark. "Bye!" he grinned, dragging the older redhead away with little effort, and waving his hand. "Take care, Zex!" he added then disappeared into the crowds.

"Umm… Ummm…" Demyx was silenced. He scratch his un-itchy arm nervously. "I…don't know…what to say…" he paused, trailing off.

"Oh, you don't need to say anything," Zexion laughed lightly—so light that people barely noticed it. However, again, Demyx caught that small little cute laugh. "Roxas is always like that."

"He seems to be a really good fried of yours."

"It goes way back," Zexion answered calmly, looking to the sides, avoiding Demyx's eyes.

Demyx could tell that the other teen was not comfortable with the topic, so he decided to switch it and let it slide. He was not the type who would like to intervene on people's business. However, he felt slightly hurt, imagining that Roxas was possibly Zexion's boyfriend…or if not, maybe Zexion liked Roxas. Demyx read into people's expression too much most of the time and he hated that part of him. It turned him into a paranoid freak. He shook his head, thinking that he shouldn't be thinking any of that when he certainly knew nothing about that teen in front of him.

Sure, he might think that Zexion was gorgeous. However, that did not give him the right to start thinking about anything about him or even give out any signals that might cause misunderstanding. Absolutely not. Demyx might look out of it, but he was not out of it at all. In fact, he was quite bright in most situations.

"So, what are you looking for?" Demyx asked. "I'll help."

"Shouldn't you be returning to your job?"

"I don't have much to do, seeing that I've already taken out all the stuffs and put them to the shelves. I'd be happy to help you."

Zexion seemed to be thinking as he didn't answer Demyx's question immediately. He shifted his eyes around, seemingly trying to find something. Finally, after several minutes, he returned his attention to the blond in front of him. "I'm…looking for something…" he answered.

Demyx released the breath he had been holding and chuckled. "Could you be more specific?"

"It's…for someone…" the lilac haired teen hesitated, biting his lower lips. "For someone I liked…"

Demyx could feel his heart stopped beating then—as if the world was falling apart. At last, he shook his head yet again. How could he be so dramatic? He scolded himself. It was good that Zexion had someone he liked. Of course, not everyone was gay. Zexion would be happier being straight and he had no right to do anything about it. "Oh, really? What was she like?" he asked hesitantly.

"Would you be…thinking any less of me if I said that…that someone is not a 'she'?"

"Oh… you mean you're…" the sentence was simply blurted out of Demyx's mouth.

"Yes," the shorter teen cut in before the blond could finish his sentence.

"O…oh…" _So, he couldn't like Roxas then…if he's gay…_ Demyx breathed a sigh of relieve.

"It's fine. At least you're not frowning when I told you that. I would search the gift by myself," Zexion said. His tone was slightly dejected.

"No, no! I don't mind at all!" Demyx ran after him.

"What?"

"I mean…" Demyx laughed nervously. He put his hands to his chest. "I am too… in a way…" he said uncertainly.

"Oh…I guess… well, okay then."

"Well, yeah."

There was an awkward silence between them. Zexion was watching Demyx's every single moved through the bangs that was obscuring half his face, therefore, also covering one of his eyes. _C'mon Dem, think, think think!! Think of something to say!_ "Ummm, by the way.. Roxas is very intimidating for a girl, huh?" the blond blurted out.

"Huh?" Zexion inquired, wondering if he heard wrong.

"I mean, yeah… her threat scared me there," Demyx smiled.

"Wait… what do you mean?"

"What?" Demyx blinked.

"Roxas? Roxas is…a boy…" Zexion blinked.

"Oh.. oh, what?! Really?!" Demyx cried.

"Well, yeah. I thought it was obvious."

"But…she…he… argh…."

"It's okay," Zexion laughed lightly. "Though this is a first time that someone thought that he is a girl. He would castrate you if he found out."

Demyx's eyes widened. "You couldn't tell him!"

"Huh, well…"

"C'mon, let's keep it a secret between us. I still have so much to live for!" Demyx pleaded.

"A secret between us. Alright, fine. That sounds good to me," Zexion smiled. "But you have to help with the gift for that…someone I like."

Demyx could notice the slight blush that appeared in Zexion's cheek and he felt his heart shattered. However, he still managed a very sincere smile. "Sure! It's a secret!!!" he said excitedly, hiding his disappointment.

_Who are you kidding, Dem? Things always went wrong in your life. And this is one of the things that goes wrong. Deal with it._ He growled inwardly.

_--_

Both boys ventured Target. Zexion seemed to be really undecided about what he should buy. It was strange for Demyx, seeing that Zexion didn't seem to be the type that would be confused over such trivial problems. It was merely buying gifts. However, once Demyx thought about it again, he came to an understanding. Zexion was buying something for somebody he liked. Of course he would be nervous and undecided.

Demyx was still wearing his Target t-shirt. He would occasionally stop when customers asked him to attend to some business. However, he would always say sorry to the lilac haired teen before going off quickly to help the other customers. It was not exactly hard to search for gifts, but the crowds had increased the difficulty—what with children running around frantically, going wild without their mothers—who went off searching for Christmas gifts.

"So, what is he like? That someone you like?" Demyx asked casually, hiding his fear and nervousness.

"Oh, him?" Zexion blushed. "He looks exactly like you, he sounds exactly like you, and he talks exactly like you," he answered easily.

"That's.. weird… I thought there was only one me in this world," Demyx grinned.

Zexion shrugged. "Things happen."

"Well, I guess. So, you're asking me to help you because of that?"

"Yeah. If you like the gift, he must also like it."

"What kind of logic is that?" Demyx chuckled.

Zexion stopped dead on his track. "Excuse me?" he inquired.

Demyx also paused and he turned, facing the lilac haired teen. "Yeah?"

"No one ever questioned my logic before," the smaller teen narrowed his eyes.

"Uh… I was….joking!' Demyx exclaimed and grinned sheepishly.

"Nobody _ever_ questioned my logic."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"No, actually. It was quite funny. I guess, I should thank you for your questions."

Demyx blinked. "You're welcome?"

"Yeah."

--

One hour passed just like that when they were deciding on what to buy for that mysterious someone. "What about board games, do you like board games?" Zexion asked, holding a monopoly game on his hand.

"Well, I LOVE them! I have lots at home and that one you're holding is really quite fun if you play it with friends!" Demyx replied excitedly. "Maybe he would like it!"

Zexion quickly put the board game he was holding back to the racks. He shook his head.

"What, why?"

"I think he already has it," he replied easily. "Let's search for other stuffs. What else do you like?"

"Me? I love music, I love games, I love… wait… the person you like couldn't be _that_ similar to me, right? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. As I've said, nobody but you has ever questioned my logic before. So, no questions asked," the teen concluded easily.

Demyx never thought that Zexion could be that stubborn. Thus, the search went on. The blond followed the smaller teen and was halted when Zexion suddenly stopped. The lilac haired teen fished out his cell phone from his pocket and answered it. After several minutes, Zexion put back his cell phone to his pocket and turned to face Demyx. "I have to go."

"Oh," Demyx's tone was filled with disappointment. "Okay then…" he managed to choke out through his clogged throat. "I guess you should get going soon?" he tried a smile.

"I still haven't decided on what to buy…You…" Zexion trailed off, looking at the dirty blond with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, oh. I'll be working at Target until Christmas. So, if you need me, I'll be always right around here in your local Target," Demyx grinned.

Zexion showed his uninterested face. "Oh, is that so? Okay. I shall get going. Until we meet again."

Demyx grimaced for a bit, and then smiled. "Yeah! See you tomorrow!" he said hopefully to the disappearing Zexion.

--

Demyx patiently waited for the time when Zexion would appear again. However, that day, to his disappointment, Zexion never appeared and it was Tuesday, two days before Christmas.

--

Wednesday marked the day before Christmas, the Christmas Eve. Demyx wasn't especially excited, but he was hopeful. If there was a Christmas miracle, Demyx surely hoped that Zexion would show up that day. He was crazed over the lilac haired teen. Just a mere day of not seeing him drove him crazy. He had never thought of someone that much before. Not so much that he ended up dreaming some… inappropriate things about said boy. It was definitely _not_ _that_ inappropriate, but it was definitely _not_ normal either.

No, no. He was definitely not some teenagers with raging hormones. Most definitely not…in fact, this was the first time that he had that much urge…to do anything. However, the only thing that he wanted right now was to meet Zexion, even if it was just once. He was again, rearranging products into the racks. When he was so caught up in his thought and in whatever he was currently engaged in, someone suddenly pat his shoulder and he yelped, jumping up, finally crashing down to the shelves behind him. The products flew down to the floor, accompanying Demyx's butt which landed flat on the cold floor.

"Are… you okay? No, I suppose not," the familiar voice said intelligently, observing the whole situation.

"You scared me!" Demyx protested.

"Oh, I did?" Zexion laughed calmly. His soft laugh pierced into Demyx's faint heart and the blond could feel his heart beating in a faster rate than normal again.

As per usual people, they would burst into outrage if they were in Demyx's position. However, taking into consideration that this was Demyx we were talking about, the opposite laws almost always apply. "Yes, you did," the blond smiled gently, slowly making himself up and patting the dust off his butt, while busying himself with rearranging the products. He would get a good scolding if he ignored that mess.

Zexion noticed and he bent down to help, picking up the snacks and boxes of cereals up and putting them in where they should be. When the two boys were bending down to pick up the last box of cereal, their hands met, touching each other and they blushed, raising their heads to look at each other, but noticing that their lips were so close to each other's. Both boys quickly jumped away, leaving the box of cereal on the floor. They blushed insanely, unable to hide their embarrassments. There was an awkward silence between them.

Demyx couldn't stand the awkwardness. _What are you thinking, Dem?_ He scolded himself._ Zexion already got someone he likes. Don't think otherwise and don't think about anything else. It was purely a coincidence, and you know that. That's it, case closed. Just take it up like a man and walk away, okay?_ Demyx nodded and he bent down to take the last box of cereal and put it back while Zexion was still hiding his face from the blond.

"So, umm..." Demyx began, scratching the back of his neck. The blond always did the gesture whenever he felt uneasy and insecure. "Wanna go find the gift now?" he smiled, hoping that Zexion would turn around to face him.

Zexion took in a deep breath and nodded, still facing away from Demyx. "Let's," he said timidly, walking ahead of the blond.

--

The walk in Target, unlike yesterday, was filled with awkward silence. The atmosphere was so thick that it could be cut through with a knife. It was devastating for both of them. They wanted to clear themselves off of the silence. However, their efforts were soon swallowed by their doubts, fearing that they would do something wrong in the process. Even Demyx who was not afraid of making fun of himself was afraid. Who knew that Target would bring such heavy atmosphere to its customer and employee?

Demyx couldn't bring himself to cheer up the situation. He was too busy trying to sway away the flashback images of the earlier events that it was driving him insane. He certainly didn't want to do something stupid since the situation was already so awkward. "So, what game do you play?"

Demyx almost shrieked when he heard Zexion's voice. He didn't quite register what the lilac haired teen just asked but he did catch some glimpse of the question, the rest was clouded by his nervousness. "Umm, I sometimes play hide and seek with my baby cousins," he answered shyly.

Zexion released a small laugh. "I meant video games."

"Oh," Demyx blushed. "I play... RPGs... Suikoden, Shadow Hearts, Final Fantasy...oh, and Kingdom Hearts! It's awesome!!! It's about that one dude named Sora!" he explained.

"So, basically, you have a PS2?" Zexion butt in, not really interested about the dude named Sora.

"No, I play in PS3, though it posed up some problems sometimes, but I live fine through it."

"PS3. Okay, that sounds cool," Zexion nodded as if he had gotten a really significant and important answer.

"Humm? Okay..." Demyx blinked.

"What do you think about Guitar Hero?"

The blond almost drooled and squealed. "I've wanted one for so _long_!!!" he cried, jumping in excitement. "But I don't have enough money to afford it. I'm getting there. Just you wait. I'm going to buy it as a Christmas present for myself," his eyes gleamed with determination.

"Christmas present for yourself?"

"Well, I'm going to buy it someday, as a Christmas present or not."

"I suggest you don't buy it as a Christmas present for yourself," the lilac haired teen commented.

"Why is that?"

There was a pause. "Just... don't!" Zexion answered sternly. "Promise me," he added.

"Uh..." Demyx's eyes widened. "Okay, I guess. I won't have enough money by then, either. So no Guitar Hero for Christmas," he smiled.

"Good," Zexion nodded. "I suppose I've got an idea on what I should buy in our little exchange there."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great. I hope it goes well for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're...going to give it to someone you like, right?" Demyx asked with disappointment written all over his face and tone. His hopes were crushed. Of course, Zexion wouldn't like someone like him—but then again, the other teen _did_ say something about that someone looking, sounding, and talking exactly like Demyx. It was sad that the certain _someone_ was _not_ Demyx.

Zexion nodded in response, waiting for Demyx to continue on.

"So, well, I hope he likes you back. Are you doing the big confession?" the employee grinned.

"I suppose...I am," the customer blushed brightly.

"Good luck!"

Zexion narrowed his eyes, having a stare off with the blond in front of him for a while. "I guess, I should get going."

"Oh, well, yeah. Okay."

Zexion nodded and went off without saying anything.

"Hope we meet again someday."

The lilac haired teen turned to face Demyx for a while and gave a firm nod, then went off. Demyx would surely need a Christmas miracle to meet Zexion again, even more so that he was hoping to get closer to said teen.

--

When Demyx was done with his job, he walked out of Target. It was exactly six o'clock, at night. He was yawning out of the tiredness and boredom, and without knowing it, the next thing he knew, he was being dragged off into a car by a small pale hand. The car sped away and Demyx was struck with panic attack. "What do you want from me?!" he yelled, not knowing who his attackers were.

"Relax..."

He calmed down when he heard yet again, another familiar voice.

"You are...Roxas?"

"Yeah, miss me?" the lithe blond answered playfully, licking at his sea-salt ice cream with sleepy eyes.

"And...that's..." Demyx shifted his attention to the driver. "Axel?" he frowned.

"Hi there!" Axel greeted happily. "Don't you dare touch or do anything to Roxie. Or else..." he hissed, glaring at Demyx, completely ignoring the road in front of him.

"Hey! Hey! Watch out!!!" Demyx shouted.

Axel returned his attention to the road. With accurate precision, he turned the car, almost hitting another car that passed him by with loud, resounding honks. "I got it under control," the redhead answered proudly.

"Don't worry. Axel always gives a ride of doom," Roxas commented.

"Okay..." Demyx cringed. To be honest, he was freaked out by Roxas' attitude and Axel's craziness. He almost felt like he was starring in a psycho thriller flick—him being the victim of the psycho. "Do you guys...want something from me?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked, Demdem," Roxas grinned deviously, still enjoying his sea-salt ice cream.

"Rox, I thought you only used nicknames on me," Axel pouted.

"You're so cute, hun," the lithe blond chuckled. "Okay, Demyx, listen," he turned serious.

Demyx gulped at the little blond who had suddenly got really close to him. "Y-Yeah?"

"Relax..." the blond muttered, his sea-salt ice cream was dripping to Demyx's shirt.

"Roxas wouldn't do anything with you," Axel laughed. "But, if you do something to Roxas. Even as tiny bit _touching_ him. You would suffer a painful death. I would feed your intestines to my cow."

"Do we even have a cow, Axie?" Roxas asked cutely.

"No, I don't remember we have."

"Ah, I suppose you've learned some tricks from me. Good boy," Roxas laughed.

"Uhmmm," Demyx narrowed his eyes. It wasn't especially nice to be the little spectator of the two insanely psychotic redhead and blond.

"And _don't_ you start thinking that we're weird!" Roxas snapped, getting very close to Demyx, towering on top of him. "If _you_ think about that even for a mere glimpse, you'll be butchered under my lovely fork," he reached out and took out a fork from his pants. "Would you like some decoration of holes?" he asked deviously.

Demyx paled and blinked. He shook his head slowly. "No thanks..." he gulped.

"Good. Now, if you just follow my orders and answer my questions, you'll be fine. Or else..."

"You'll witness so much blood. I'm good at cleaning those crimson stains," Axel cut in, laughing psychotically.

"I don't think.. I wanna give you that mess?" Demyx answered hastily, uncertainly.

"One wrong misstep and boom!" Roxas laughed.

Demyx didn't know what to think. How could he get himself into that position? How come Zexion had such friends? His life was definitely in danger.

"Alright, back to business," Roxas said easily, getting off Demyx and sat back, putting back his fork and licking his melting ice-cream. "Axel, honey, give him some questions, yeah?"

"Sure," Axel grinned. "So, Demyx..."

"Yeah?" Demyx sat straight, taking precautions, looking around to find some chance to escape. He was crushed when he found out that the car was speeding up at 80 miles per hour to the highway.

"Tell us something about yourself."

"What?"

"Just tell us. Or you wanna be friends with my lovely fork? Better yet, toothpick?" Roxas giggled.

"In other words, I have no choice, right?" Demyx sighed and smiled. After a while, he found the whole thing amusing. It seemed that Axel and Roxas were trying to brighten the situation and get him to talk by throwing out threats, which to them seemed more like jokes. Those threats were fun though—if only they weren't directed to him. "Okay. My name is Demyx..." the blond tried to jog his memory a bit. "I'm living alone in a beat up old apartment. I love music. I love video games. My parents are away from the country for two months—business. So, I'll be spending my Christmas all alone."

"Awesome!" Roxas cheered up.

"What?"

"You're spending your Christmas alone. Isn't that amazing, Axel?"

"Agreed, Roxas," the redhead grinned.

"Why am I getting bad vibes from you folks?"

"Don't worry, most people do," the little blond dismissed the question easily. "We do have some special arrangements for you in Christmas Night. So you don't need to worry about spending it alone."

"What special—"

"No questions, only answering. Go on, Ax," Roxas said, smiling.'

"Sure. Dem, tell us what you think about our little Zexion."

"Your little Zexion?"

"We used to do some threesomes with Zexy," Roxas teased.

Demyx blushed insanely. "What?"

"Just kidding. Zexion almost killed us when he walked in on us. Do you think he would join in?" Roxas laughed.

"I guess not..." Demyx laughed nervously. "So...you two had sex before?"

"Oh yes, and it's sexy," Roxas purred. "Isn't it, Axel?"

Demyx blushed again. _How could they talk about sex? Sex between two males that freely?_

"Yes, it is."

"So...who's top?" Demyx wondered, getting slightly interested.

Roxas snickered, laughing insanely. Axel blushed horribly. "That's none of your business," the redhead snapped.

"Oh, I guess. Okay."

"Answer my question just now."

"Zexion is uh..." the Mohawk blond blushed again. "He's really nice and kind... he's also cute."

"O, really?" Roxas said, not amused, uninterested. "Do you _dream_ about him?"

"What?! Dream?!" Demyx yelled.

"Ah, so he did," Roxas nodded wisely, grinning. "Almost like you, huh, Axe? The only difference is that you're _sexier_ than our Demyx here," he purred, leaning forward to the driver's seat to nibble at the redhead's ear.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Axel moaned.

"Could you both stop with that? I don't feel like watching," Demyx complained, shifting his attentions away.

"Oh... you don't like _watching_," Roxas grinned, saying in a singsong. "Did you hear that, baby?"

"Yes, I did, Rox. So, our boy here doesn't like _watching_," Axel chuckled.

"Would you like to _join_ us, Demyx?" Roxas asked, purring.

"Eww.. Eww.. no no no.. that's not what I meant! No!!" Demyx shouted with horror filled voice.

"I think I got someone really fun to mess with, Axel."

"Would love to have him in our group," Axel smirked.

"True. Have a drink, Dem," the blond took a can of pepsi and shoved it to Demyx. The other blond took it and opened it, drinking it without hesitation. He was feeling a bit thirsty. "Okay, next question," Roxas changed the topic almost instantly. "Do you _love_ Zexion?"

"WHAT?!" Demyx choked out, bursting out the pepsi inside his mouth to the seat in front of him. He soon earned two pairs of eyes glaring at him. "Oh, uhm... sorry..."

"l'll get back to that later. If I don't get a satisfying answer, consider your sweet little genitalia gone, Demyx," the little blond threatened. "Don't worry though. I'll give you a chance to say buh-bye to it," he smiled cutely.

Demys gulped loudly. "Need I tell you that Roxas is a professional castrator?" Axel smirked.

"Thanks, I guess... what satisfying answer?" the Mohawk blond asked cautiously.

"An answer that comes from your heart."

"And Roxas has a lie detector somewhere in his brain. Lie and you'll die," the redhead said friendlily.

"Okay, sure..." Demyx coughed lightly.

"Do you _love_ Zexion?"

"After three days of meeting him?" Demyx raised his eyebrows. "Yeah...okay...sure... I like him," he answered, forcing the words out of his throat.

"_Like?"_ Roxas hissed.

"I can's promise anything...but I would sure like to take it further with him, if he wants... but you guys surely know that Zexion has got someone that he liked. So, that's not possible."

Roxas grinned, muttering a strong and dragging 'O'. "Confess to him then!"

"What?! I couldn't do that. Zexion... I mean, he already has someone he likes."

"So?"

"So? I can't confess! I would get downright rejected."

"Geez..." Axel shook his head.

"Talk about dying before going to a war," Roxas grimaced. "Axel is definitely sexier than you," he laughed. "Look at him. But, I guess you wouldn't be interested in our little history."

"If you don't mind telling, I wouldn't mind listening," Demyx smiled.

"He groped and kissed me everyday even though I kicked him in the crotch every five minutes. I didn't get to castrate him though."

"Why is that?"

"Realized that he's fun to play with and of course, I love him."

"Hey, I'm right here," the redhead grinned.

"Shut up!" Roxas blushed.

"It's great that everything worked out for you two."

"Try it out, Dem. Confess to Zexion. It's Christmas, you know." Roxas' voice softened considerably, which shocked the other blond.

"Go to the park tomorrow, dude," Axel smiled.

"Park? It's freezing."

"Just go there!" the redhead growled.

"Tomorrow at eleven, go to the park, confess to Zexion, simple as that. I'll take care of Zexion's part. Don't forget or keep Zexion waiting. Or..." Roxas narrowed his eyes into mere slits. "I'll haunt you for the rest of your live. I'll cut off your hands and donate it to the hungry alligators up the swamps. I'll stab you with my toothpick until you're full of holes. I'll..."

"Okay, okay. I'll remember..." Demyx cut off, feeling a bit nausea at Roxas' threats.

Axel laughed. "You should really write a book called '100 ways to inflict painful deaths', Roxas."

"I know," the blond smiled.

"So, where's you house, Demyx? I'll drive you back."

"Oh, okay. It's at..." Demyx told Axel where his apartment was located, thinking that he needed the ride home anyway, and that they owed him.

--

Surprisingly, Demyx passed the Christmas Eve safe and sound. The next day, he was already prepared at ten thirty, heading straight to the park. He wouldn't want to keep Zexion waiting—no, it was not because of Roxas' threats. He merely wouldn't want the lilac haired teen to wait for him in that cold temperature. It might not be snowing. However, it was truly freezing. He wore his very casual clothes, making himself look really good for the big confession. It might be freezing, but he liked the cold—for some strange reasons...

When he arrived at the park, he knew without doubt that he was fifteen minutes early. However, Zexion could be seen standing there, in front of the huge pine Christmas tree that was not decorated. The green grass was blown by the cold wind and the trees were swaying back and forth, erected and looking strong as ever.

The blond was caught by surprise. The lilac haired teen was looking as beautiful as ever in his eyes. He was wearing a black wool scarf with long sleeves sweater, holding a small book. He stood patiently there, reading the book he was holding. Demyx felt a bit hesitant for a while, wondering if he really should attempt what he was about to do. Wasn't Zexion supposed to be confessing to that someone he liked? What would he do if Zexion rejected him? It was too much to bear. He would really need two Christmas miracles to survive that cold December day—one to endure through Roxas' dead or alive threat and another one to last through the terrible disappointment of being rejected.

The blond had never thought that he would ever need a miracle...in fact, was he being selfish to ask for it? He wouldn't mind sacrificing his everything so that people around him were happy. But now? He had changed and he admitted that fact.

Demyx took a deep breath, held it in, and finally released it. He did the same action and gesture several times before he finally gathered up his courage to approach that familiar face. "Hi..." he greeted, trying to sound casual, standing behind the teen.

Zexion looked up from his book and lowered said book. "Hey," he greeted back, facing his back against the blond.

"Merry Christmas, Zex," was all that Demyx could think of to say to the teen. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, not quite ready for the rejection that was about to slam him.

"You too, Dem," Zexion replied easily, blushing.

Again, the awkward silence enshrouded both boys. "So..." Demyx trailed off. "How are you doing?"

"Freezing..." Zexion replied shakily.

"Oh..oh.. you think we should go somewhere warmer?"

"... do you have anything to say to me? I'd rather go home than stay here all day," Zexion muttered, slightly annoyed. "You're the one asking me out, right?"

"Well, yeah.. Zexion... I..." the blond took in a very deep breath. He shivered because of the cold.

"What is it?" the slate haired teen asked innocently, as if expecting Demyx to say something that he wanted.

"I..."

"I'm waiting."

Demyx closed his eyes. "I love you!" he shouted.

"What?" Zexion blushed brightly. He might be expecting that, but hearing it come out from Demyx's mouth like that was another thing.

"I love you... I know this is strange... since we only met at Target for several days...but...but I think I love you. I think about you all the time and I even dreamt about you... You...you are so cute, you are so innocent and kind. I like you, I love you.. I..." Demyx paused.

Zexion bit his lower lips. "You know that someone I mentioned?"

"Oh, oh yeah...Oh, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told you all this when you've got a confessing to do to that someone. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid... I'm..."

"Demyx, listen," Zexion tried to get the blond's attention.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I must have confused you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorr—" the blond was instantly cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his followed by the sound of a small book falling down to the ground. He couldn't register what was happening at first. His brain must have melted off, he thought. The amazingly soft lips pressing against his was enough to make him die happy. Wait, what?! Zexion kissed _him?!_

Before Demyx had a chance to kiss back, Zexion had pulled back. "Stop talking," he said sternly. "I don't need you to apologize...because..." he blushed. "That someone I mentioned is you. I...I love you too," he added, looking at anywhere, but Demyx.

"What?" Demyx uttered. Did his ears go out of order? No, that couldn't be right.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "No repetition. Either you heard it or not," he scoffed.

"I heard it!!" Demyx exclaimed. "I heard it!! I most definitely heard it!!" he screamed happily, pulling the lilac haired teen into a tight embrace, holding him up and spinning around.

Zexion laughed, feeling quite amused to watch the blond's childish behavior.

"I love you, Zex! I love you!"

"Yeah, me too."

After several minutes of excitement, Demyx finally calmed down and put Zexion back on his feet. He never let go of his embrace, afraid that it was all merely a dream. "But...what about Roxas?" he asked a while later.

"What do you mean Roxas?"

"Roxas seemed...really close to you."

"Is that jealousy I sensed?" Zexion raised one of his eyebrows. Demyx blushed. "Roxas and I are best friends. We've been watching each other out for so many years and we tend to get over protective over each other. Axel joined into our best friend threesome relationship—as Roxas and Axel would call it—after romance bloomed between those two. We are best friends and it would stay that way," he gave a reassuring smile.

"Oh...oh..." Demyx nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Roxas and Axel started calling us foursome by now. They always use the wrong words in the wrong context."

"I wouldn't mind," Demyx chuckled.

Silence.

"Still cold?"

Zexion shook his head slowly. "Ummm, no.. not really." He raised his head, looking at the blond in front of him.

Their eyes met and soon their faces were getting closer and closer until their lips met. It was such a soft and tender kiss that soon evolved into a hot make out session. However, before they could go any further in their little sexual performance, kids stormed into the park and screamed for their mothers when they saw two boys eating each other off in the park. Both boys pulled away and Demyx's jaw dropped into a mind breaking length. Zexion quickly took precaution to keep them from any further embarrassment. He quickly took Demyx's hand and draged him away. Both boys ran and ran, further and further away from the park until they were far enough and out of breath. They stopped running and they began to laugh.

"I didn't know that was going to happen," Demyx laugh.

"You stood there like an idiot," Zexion commented dryly while laughing.

"Sorry about that," Demyx grinned sheepishly.

"No problem. So... wanna go to your house? I'm sure Axel and Roxas got it set up?"

"Huh? What? What do you mean?" Demyx was confused.

"You'll know soon enough. Let's go."

Demyx nodded. The two of them walked to Demyx's apartment, side by side, hands holding each other's.

--

Demyx gaped like a dead fish when he arrived in front of his apartment room and heard some really deafeningly loud noises. He was sure that the noises were emitted from inside of his apartment room. Robbery? Burglary? Theft? No, that couldn't be right... wait... that sounded like... _Oh, God!!! Guitar Hero!!!_

Without taking out his keys, he quickly separated his hands from Zexion's, turning the door knob that he was sure was opened and stepped inside. He grinned brightly. "Guitar Hero!!!" he shouted giddily, couldn't believing that the set of equipment was actually in his apartment, not to mention that there were two guitars and the music was blaring insanely. The flat screen TV radiated bright colors of moving notes and pretty gprahics.

Axel was playing with a black guitar, showing off all his moves and styles, while Roxas was sitting on the sofa, watching with much amusement and slight lust in his eyes, holding a white guitar at his lap. Demyx quickly ran in and snatched the guitar off of Roxas' lap. With scary precision and speed, he reset the PS3, while at the same time resetting what Axel was playing with. He wanted to start playing the guitar hero NAO!—now...

However, before he could achieve his purpose, he earned two sets of death glares. "You're going to _die_, Dem," Roxas' hissed, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You _so_ are!!!" Axel agreed, not looking very happy.

"Axel was in the middle of his sexy-ness! And you reset the console! You're going down!!!" Roxas yelled.

"Uhmm, what?!" Demyx blinked. "Zex, help?" he whimpered.

Zexion seemed to be a bit upset with the fact that Demyx released his hands at the mere existence of the Guitar Hero. "It's your fault. Face your consequences."

"What?! No! I thought you love me!!" Demyx yelled, backing away from the evilness that were Axel and Roxas.

Zexion laughed, watching as Roxas and Axel started to inflict pain on his new boyfriend. It was common—more like an entrance ceremony to receive someone new in the group that the two twisted boys created. Pain was going to be inflicted...

"Die, Demyx!!!" Axel chuckled, pinning the blond on the floor, while Roxas went on to work with his talented hands.

"No, no, don't rape me!" Demyx pleaded.

"Who's going to rape you?" Roxas chuckled. "We don't rape each other, right, love?" he smirked, expecting a nod from his lover.

"True," Axel mirrored the smirk. "You're going to die laughing, Demyx."

"What?" Demyx's eyes widened. Without any further conversations, Roxas' professional hands were put into work. Loud laughter, giggles, and pleadings could be heard ringing across the room—but were swallowed by the blaring music emitted from the video games minutes later. The major tickling doom of pain continued for half an hour until Demyx fainted from laughing too much and thus begun the foursome best buddy relationships.

It was indeed, a beautiful Christmas—too bad, Demyx had to faint. However, they hold a wonderful feast that night, celebrating their foursome-ness. When Demyx knew about the fact that Zexion bought the Guitar Hero for him with some donation from Axel and Roxas, Demyx immediately kissed his new boyfriend. Roxas grinned, Axel smirked, and Zexion rolled his eyes, intensifying the kiss. "I love you so much!!" Demyx said with passion and determination.

And that was two Christmas miracle granted.

--

Six months later... Early July, bright summer morning...

A blond Mohawk boy was lying in his bed with a very familiar lilac haired teen. The blond seemed fulfilled, sleeping peacefully. The other teen also slept peacefully, but was in so much pain. His body was sore from their activity the night before. The comforter covered their naked, sweaty body. Zexion snuggled dreamily into Demyx's body.

Demyx woke up first, looking at his lover with the softest expression that could ever grace his face. "Did...last night really happen?" he whispered under his breath.

"It was...amazing..." he muttered again, silently, not wanting to wake his lover up. He knew that Zexion would wake up in some major bad mood that could even shatter the skies, slaughtering innocent children and people in the process. He was sure. He knew about all that from Axel's stories—of how Roxas woke up with major sore-ness in the butt—to bluntly put it. Axel was always exaggerating, but that one part was true. The activity itself was indeed...breathtakingly _amazing_! He couldn't even begin to wonder how they did all that, but Zexion topping did it all.

Thus, our favorite Mohawk blond slipped away from the bed. Taking his time to find his clothes and went off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his lover.

--

Three months after that. Lovely October... Very lovely October...

Our favorite foursome was having some very special gathering in Demyx's apartment. Roxas and Zexion were in the kitchen near the living room, preparing dinner. Their finals were again, approaching and that would be their last gathering in months. Demyx and Axel were in the living room, playing their Guitar Hero. It got very boring with time as they were playing the same thing again and again for the last nine months, but Axel sure could keep Demyx entertained.

"So, Demyx!" Axel grinned one of his most mischievous grin. He stepped closer to the unsuspecting Mohawk blond, carrying his black guitar, watching as the TV flashed the results of the song they played just then.

"What up, Ax?" Demyx answered easily. He already knew the redhead and the blond so well now that he was not afraid of them anymore. In fact, he loved them more than ever. However, it must be taken into note that nothing could beat his love for Zexion.

Roxas might be a little scary and crazy with all his threats, but he was a good boy at heart. However, after hearing all of Axel's sex story, he knew that Roxas was a very dominant little blond and he was strangely proud of him. Axel was very wild and insane and was struggling in his life to top his lover—whatever that meant. Zexion was stubborn as ever and was also very dominant and controlling—in a good way. Demyx loved Zexion so much that he couldn't even begin to use words or pictures to express his feelings.

Axel snickered mysteriously. "Wanna do something fun?"

"Cheating on Roxas and Zexy? No, just...no," Demyx shook his head, backing away from the crazy redhead.

"What are you thinking?! I'm not going to cheat on Roxas even if you seduced me into it."

Demyx blushed and laughed. "Okay, my bad, for taking it wrong. So, what up?"

"You little fox," the redhead grinned brightly.

"Wha?" Demyx's eyes bulged, not liking that look in Axel's face that spelled nothing but _doom_ for him.

"You've been having sex with our little Zexy, ain't ya?" the redhead asked, without any hint of embarrassments in his face.

Demyx blushed wildly. In fact, if one were watching a horror flick, one would be prepared to watch Demyx's face burst from all the red and crimson that painted his face, spluttering out the insides of his head, his brain, his veins, the icky mucky liquid, staining everything crimson dark... Alright, enough with that. Anyway, Demyx blushed insanely. "I...I didn't!" Demyx denied, backing away.

"Don't lie, you. Roxas and I know all about it. We're experienced enough to know. We observed closely on how Zexion was walking on certain days and how you were so energetic at the exact same day. Exactly like the aftereffects of how Roxas and I would act after out little making love night. Don't be shy," Axel grinned, loving the reaction he was getting from the Mohawk blond.

"How come you're observing us?!" Demyx yelled, flustered.

"It's what foursomes do. We're the best of friends. We," the redhead patted his chest and raised his hand, putting his index and middle fingers, pointing to his set of emerald eyes, "_observe_ each other!" he said proudly, as if he was a stalker revealing his true self to the world.

"Oh no..._please_ don't.... please don't tell me that you two were _watching_ us doing it!" Demyx screamed in horror.

"Humm?" Axel's face turned serious. The redhead tilted his head to the side. "Not really, no... we didn't go as far as to _watch_ you two doing it."

Demyx breathed a sigh of relieve. "Good..."

"But..." Axel trailed off, grinning. "_That_ is a _fantabulous_ idea! I shall tell Roxas about that later!!! We should go buy a cam recorder and record you two! It would be really steamy and hot!" the redhead smirked evilly.

Demyx choked, dying. "NO! Please don't!!! NO! NO! NO!!!"

"You gave me the idea. It should be fun," the redhead said playfully.

"No, I'd do anything! Just don't!"

"Okay, answer this honestly and I will rethink that."

Demyx nodded.

"Who tops, Zexion or you?"

Demyx was about to die then and there. However, he held up to his embarrassment. He still had so much to live for. "Z-Zexion..." he answered timidly. "Zexion tops me..." he whispered.

Axel laughed. "You are my friend, dude. _So_ my friend."

"So, you'll back off in recording us having... umm...?" Demyx asked carefully.

"Good question, _no_."

"What?! But!"

"Tell you what. Let's go into a bet. If you win, I and Roxas won't record the two of you, if you win, we record!" Axel smirked.

Demyx cringed, narrowing his eyes. He knew he was not going to like it. "I guess...it's do or die," he sighed.

"Alright, good," Axel patted his friend on the shoulder. "The bet is...whoever gets to be top first win. You try to top Zexion once while I try to top Roxas. How about that?"

"Wha?! But...Zexion would _never_ let me top!"

"Exactly. Neither would Roxas. Hence, the bet!" Axel grinned.

"I guess, that's fair..." Demyx nodded. "God, I would need _another_ Christmas Miracle for this," he sighed. "Okay, it's a war! Bring it on!" he pointed his guitar to the redhead.

"Sure, whatever, babe."

"Boys...we heard that," Roxas said in a singsong.

It was only until then that Demyx and Axel noticed that the Guitar Hero video game stopped making noises once it was showing the results. _Oh, shit!_

"We completely heard it all," Zexion crossed his arms, nodding, standing behind Roxas.

Roxas' eyes were the same sleepy and devilish ones that he always casted. "Axel, I must say...the bet sounded, _sexy_," the blond purred.

Axel grinned, a drop of sweat could be seen rolling down his forehead.

"I would _love_ to see you try, honey," Roxas smirked.

"I would also like to see you _try_, Dem," Zexion commented, his eyes full of anger.

"Uhhmm, are we in deep shit, Ax?" Demyx asked slowly.

"Gee, I dunno. What do _you_ think?" Axel grinned.

"But, but... Axel and Roxas will record us, Zex! You would cooperate, right?"

"Now, a bet must be played fair and square," Zexion stated bluntly.

"Yes," Roxas nodded, agreeing. "I and Axel will _not_ record unless the outcome of the bet comes out. That means you boys really have to _try_," he purred again.

"But, Rox. Imagine the fun!!!"

"Ax, you seem to have forgotten the fact that I and Zexy here are best friend for almost..._forever_."

Axel gulped. "Uhmm, I suppose," he said shakily.

Roxas looked at Zexion. "Wanna try out that trick I just taught you, Zex?"

"Sure," Zexion nodded, evil expression in his face.

Both the smaller boys bent down and took off their slippers.

"Oh no, not the slippers!" both Axel and Demyx shouted.

Roxas and Zexion laughed and threw their slippers with precise accuracy, hitting both Axel and Demyx straight in the face. Both taller boys fell off to the ground, fainted. "And they say they want to top us?" Roxas giggled.

"It would be amusing to see them try."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more, Zex. Let's encourage them," Roxas nodded wisely.

Thus, began the new adventure of topping and bottoming ala Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas. Would there be a happily ever after? Let's hope so. As Demyx said, he would need a third Christmas Miracle to get through the bet.

--

First off, this is raw. :D really raw. Since this is dedicated to my beta and… if I'm about to surprise her…O.O I can't possibly send this to her to beta it, right? –laughs- okay, fun. So yeah, this is unbeta-ed, unchecked. I'm doing my best though. So feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes and stuffs. Hope you all enjoyed this!!! :D Hope you like this, Amy! :3

And this is based off the same Zemyx art that I gave her. You can check it out in my DA. :D the link should be in my profile in homepage. :D

Finally FINISHED!! Finit-o. XD longest fic and chapter I've ever written! I am sooo...tired... writing alllll day... O.O seriously, 10k words people!!! 10 k! could you believe that?! First time I had such patience and passion. XD LOL. I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this!! And once again! Love ya all and love ya, Amy!! :D

Okay, let the long ass note be the long ass note. :D think I should put up a continuation to this? It would be fun. XD lol. Yup, yup. Christmas Miracle: Top or Bottom. Recorded or not. –evil laugh- anyway, enough with moi insanity. Ciao!

Have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (ignore the two days early stuffs) Have a GREAT winter break!

-terra hotaru.


End file.
